The  Gift  Of  Time
by JenniferJaneMcfly
Summary: It Is October 21st 2105 and its marlene and marty jrs birthday on Marlenes shopping trip she discovers something along the way her parents  as teenagers!
1. Chapter 1

The Gift Of Time Part One

Special thanks to btff44 for being my beta reader!

October 21st 2015 Hill valley

My name is Marlene - and today the birthday of me and my twin brother, Marty Jr. I am the older one by ten minutes. I always rub that in his face. I just came home from the Cafe 80's. I bought myself a case of Pepsi Perfect, and carried it home. It was fairly sunny. It then starts to rain. I look above my head, and see a flying DeLorean. 

I think this is rather odd. The last time I saw a flying DeLorean was in 2005. That's when this town was small. Now, Hill Valley is the time square of California. We live five minutes away from Disneyland. We have lifetime membership, courtesy of my dad's band. You may have heard of them, Marty and the Pinheads. The band broke up in 2003, due to creative differences - but that's okay. My dad has more time to spend with us, now. Before then, he was always on the road when I was five, I asked my dad to bring me back a snow globe from the places he visited. Needless to say, I have over 150 snow globes - as he toured the entire world. I am waiting for my parents to get home. I have pizza hydrating in the oven for the party. My brother would have done it - but his girlfriend took him to Cafe 80's, today.

I sure hope he does not run in to Griff and his gang. I shut off the hydrator 5000, and turn of everything else. I put on my pink jacket, lock the door, and head to the Cafe 80's. I can sense that something bad is going to happen today.

I arrive at the Cafe 80's - and, sure enough, my brother's in a confrontation with Griff and his gang. Then I notice a boy who looks just like my brother enter the door. I hide behind the counter to watch what is going on.

I have my cellphone in hand - and text message my best friend, Stacy. Hopefully, she can help us out of this jam. She usually has the best ideas. Luckily, the guy who looks just like my brother ran out of the Cafe 80's with Griff and his gang. I take my brother outside, and tell him to walk home. He listens to me, which is good - because I still need to pick up his birthday present. I turn toward the alleyway, and sitting on boxes of rejected silicone solution is a younger looking version of my mom - and a younger version of Doc.

This birthday has just gotten exciting! 

October 21st, 2015

Hill Valley 2:15 PM

I look around the alleyway, and watch Doc and Jennifer. I decide to go into the DeLorean, while no one is looking. I shortly fall asleep, and dream of what adventures are to come.

I wake up and hear the DeLorean start to accelerate. Sure enough we are in Hill Valley October 26, 1985. Doc drops Marty off at Jennifer's house and tells Marty that he is going to dismantle the DeLorean. It has caused nothing but painful memories.

Marty puts Jennifer on a porch swing, and says, "I don't remember bars being on this window." Marty then walks away from the porch.

Doc tells Marty, "Don't worry. Jennifer will be fine."

Doc gets into his DeLorean, and tells Marty that he is going to dismantle it.

I then get out of the DeLorean, and explore the town a bit - hoping my dad does not see me.

I see a version of what an apocalypse would look like. There are chalk body lines on the street. I then get into the Courthouse Square of Hill Valley, and notice everything is different.

Wow, they certainly cleaned up this town in 2015 - I think to myself. Just then. I notice my father walking around.

"Shit," I mutter, as I hide in a ally - hoping he does not see me again. I see a place called Biff's Pleasure Paradise. Weird, I know someone named Griff but no one named Biff. Maybe Biff is his grandfather, which is weird - because Loraine McFly murdered Biff Tannen sometime in 1996. I guess he had a son before that, I notice lot of motorcycles around, which we do not have in 2015. We have hover motor bikes.

I decide to walk into Biffs Pleasure Paradise to see what this building is all about. I look around, noticing that everyone in the casino is smoking. Then I read the rule board, saying that smoking is required, I then notice a security guard and he asks me why I am not smoking.

I tell him, "I don't want lung cancer, thanks."

He looks at me - and tells me, very sternly, "Look, young lady, smoking is required."

"Fine, I say." I grab a cigarette out of my pocket, after I remembered I sniped them from my mom. She has been stressed out, lately - and started smoking. She is contemplating getting a divorce from my dad. The thing is, my dad was involved in a car accident a few years ago - and broke his hand. After that, his band stopped touring in 2003.

I look around - and, sure enough, Biff Tannen is there. He is saying that I have been causing trouble - and, now, I have to come with him. I am thinking, this possibly cannot be good. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 This is Heavy!

Hill Valley

October 5th 1985

8:00pm

I Decide to walk in to Biffs Pleasure Paradise to see what this building is all about I look around

noticing that everyone in the casino is smoking then I read the rule board saying that smoking is

required, I then notice a security guard and he asks me why I am not smoking I tell him I don't want

lung cancer thanks he looks and me and tells me very sternly look young lady smoking is required fine

I say I grab a cigaret out of my pocket after I remembered I sniped them from my mom she has been stressed out lately and started smoking she is contemplating getting a devorice from my dad the thing is

my dad was involved in a car accident a few years ago and broke his hand after that his band stopped touring in 2007.

I look around and sure enough biff tannen is there saying I have been causing trouble and now I have to come with him iam thinking this possibly can not be good

Biffs Goons Take ME By My Arms And They Are Hurting My Arms And The Escort Me To Biffs

Office Well Jennifer What Were You Doing Outside You Work For Me You Leave When I Say You

Can Leave I Quikly Respond Biff I Would Never Work For You!

Biff Then Slaps Me Across My Face You Will If You And Your Dad Want To Continue Living Here

I then remember that jennifers house has a sign by where the house use to be that says property of biff

co biffs burger world coming soon I then say well ok biff you win

I look Around at the ugly décor that biff has around his casino I think to myself that he has absolutly

no taste biffs goons then take me to the ofice and push me to the floor! Oww! Biff then walks in and

slaps me in the face so you thougt you could run away again huh well you will not be doing that again

unless of corse you and your father want to end up on the street!

I wonder what the heck he is talking about oh I also aquired the deed to the parker ranch then it hits me

he thinks I am my mom! Fine biff ill saty here biff then leaves and tells the goons to not let me outside

great now what am I going to do im stuck in here and biff has the sports almanic I then head to the

workers quarters and go to sleep well I guess

I will have to figure out what to do tommrow

To Be Continued!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the great escape

Hill valley October 6th 1985

I wake up hoping this situation is just a nightmare I wake up look at the wall and notice a sign saying room 356 the 28th floor holly shit I say as I relies just how big the place is to most it seems like a fun casino to me it's a prison the door is locked and biffs goons are blocking the door I look around to see if I can find an escape

I wiat around for someone to open my door so I can plan my escape and find doc

surley he would know what to do and help me get home I hear the lock come

undone but it was just one of the guards bring me some food I search in my

pockets and find my lighter usaly I don't do this type of thing but well I need to get

the hell out of here the guard comes in and I burn his arm and run out of the room

I can hear him screaming you little bitch! I see him with a walkie talkie I search for

a place to hide real quick I hid behind this tall man and would hope that he was

leaving the casino he is heading toward the exit I duck behind him and follow him out the door I run as quicly as I can hoping the goons don't find me,

I look for a restaurant so I can look through a phone book for docs address

I look his number up good its not to far I head on my way when suddenly I see one of biffs goons oh shit I mutter to myself quietly he has some kind of cloth with him he walks into the restaurant and before a can even do anything he knocks me out with cloraform

15 hours later I am in the same room as I was before but this tim biff was siting in a chair he looks really pissed…. Hopfuly I can escape again

To be continued!


End file.
